


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Family Style

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Riverdale (TV 2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Animated GIFs, Bed Sex, Betrayal, Caught, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Eating out, Erotic Gif, Explicit Gif, F/F, F/M, Jughead Jones Deserves Better, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mentioned Archie Andrews, Mentioned Jughead Jones, Minor Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Missionary Position, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Partner Betrayal, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Seduction, Smut, Taking Advantage, Tony Stark's Daughter Reader, Walking In On Someone, Y/n Stark - Freeform, a little bit of non-con, because drunk, best friends mom, cunninglus, don't sleep with your friends boyfriend, getting caught, mentioned Pepper - Freeform, mentioned Tony Stark, porn gif, pussy eating, reader Stark, sex gif, stark daughter, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Y/n finds her bestfriend and boyfriend fucking, but instead of making a scene she gets revenge and her best friend's mother is not off-limits.





	Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Family Style

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why I wrote this or how it popped into my mind but here we are. No Betty or Archie or Alice hate. I don’t believe Alice would actually do this either but you know for the fic she does. They are in university so Y/n is over 18. 
> 
> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)
> 
> I would really appreciate if you wanted to help me out, [Treat Me To A Tea, Please](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)

“Fuck Archie” you heard as you went up the stairs in your boyfriend’s house. What the fuck. No one was supposed to be home but Archie. Turning around the corner you see the door to Archie’s bedroom was half-open, creeping silently towards it your heart racing with every step, you push it open. Your eyes widen and fill with tears, all you can do is stare in shock at the scene before you. Not once did you ever expect to see Archie fucking Betty in his bed.

In a daze you reach into your pocket and grab your phone, sliding to the right for your camera, you hit the button to record and stand there numbly as tears stream down your face. After a few minutes of doing that you turned it off, they were so into each other they didn’t even notice you standing there. You wanted to scream and yell at them, tell them off for betraying you this way, but you stopped yourself, refusing to let them make a bigger fool of you. Blinking away the tears you move silently, knowing they didn’t hear you and didn’t even realize you had caught them. As soon as you were outside his house and a safe distance away you let yourself take in the situation and the thoughts started swarming in.

That lying little bitch! She was fucking him! Behind your fucking back. How could they do this to you? They swore they felt nothing for one another anymore. It was in the past and they were just friends now. Bullshit. Fuck you should’ve trusted your gut, you knew they looked at each other weirdly, you knew there was a connection. Jughead refused to see it though, fuck, he was going to be crushed by this. Fuck them! He told you he loved you. You stayed in Riverdale for him, instead of going with your family. Fuck, of course, he didn’t love you. He loved her, your best friend. How could she do this to you, she was supposed to be there for you. She’s supposed to be in love with Jughead. You told her almost everything, you thought you could trust her. How could she hurt you and Jughead this way, did you really mean that little to her. At least she never found out who you really are, who your dad was, thank god you never told her the truth. Fuck you Betty Cooper and fuck you, Archie Andrews. You don’t need them. You don’t need either of them. You weren’t going to let them get away with it either though, no they would be sorry they ever crossed you.

***

“Y/n? Betty’s not home right now” Alice said as she answered the door. You smiled and shook your head, raising the bottle of wine in your hand. “Hahaha, no silly, I came to see you tonight. I was in the mood for one of our chats.”

Alice smiled at you and let you inside. This wasn’t uncommon for you two, you had always been close with the Coopers, practically lived there as you and Betty had been friends since high school, after you transferred in to escape the publicity of your last name. Being an avenger’s daughter wasn’t easy and came with a lot of drama and unwanted attention. To keep you safe and able to live a normal life, your dad, Tony Stark, got you set up in Riverdale with Pepper’s last name. No one ever suspected you were a Stark, and that’s how you intended to keep it. You don’t know how you haven’t gotten caught though as dad sucked at being discreet when he’d sneak in to see you, usually choosing to fly in his suit.

After a few drinks in each of you, you were quite buzzed, while she was on her way to drunk. It might have had something to do with the fact she was drinking each glass as if it was water and not slowing down though. Pretty soon the alcohol helped relax her and she became far more open with everything she usually held back. She was sad and missing FP since he was away, and Betty barely ever was home, busy with university or Jughead. Or Archie you thought bitterly to yourself. You nodded along and comforted her, leaning into her side and wrapping your arm around her back. Alice was quite drunk as she looked up at you, her eyes lost and blurry. Bringing your hand up to her cheek, you gently trace your thumb across her jawline, attempting to soothe her.

The tenderness of your action caused her to lean up and brush her lips against yours. You responded by grabbing her face and pulling her closer to you to press your lips firmly into hers. She knew how to kiss and soon had you tilting your head and opening your mouth for more, whimpering as your tongue went into her mouth. You began moving your other hand to her waist and moved closer to press yourself against her.

You pushed down gently on her shoulders to get her to lie down on the couch as you laid half of your body on top of hers. Slowly you started to grind your hips into her leg and move your lips over her jaw and down her throat. She was moaning below you, thrilled with the attention, you helped her remove her shirt before you continue your journey to her perky nipples. Damn, she wasn’t wearing a bra and they look good, you had to admit, she was ageing nicely. You couldn’t help but lick and suck at them, enjoying teasing her.

A hand reached into your hair, trying to keep you from playing and get straight to work. One hand coming to the other nipple and tugging at it. She was going crazy with just her nipples being played with, you couldn’t wait to see how she’d react to more. Sliding your other hand up her leg and to the top of her pants, you move your fingers underneath the material and over her panties, teasing her with soft patterns over top of her wet core. You could feel the wet spot showing you how much she was enjoying your actions. Moving her panties to the side you moved a finger down her wet slit. She bucked up into you trying to get you to hurry up, but you took your time just using the slightest touch to trace up her slit.

Playing with her nipples some more before you finally moved down and kissed around her bellybutton and further down until you reached her panty line. Pulling back, you started to pull at her pants and tug them lower. She helped by lifting up a bit so you could pull both her pants and panties down in one go. Spreading her legs open for you, you couldn’t help but smile, god she was dripping for you. Leaning in closer you kissed around her clit, wanting her desperate for you.

You could see it was working, she was getting impatient as she pulled your head into her pussy. Not denying her anymore you stick your tongue out and taste her. Small little licks at first until you stick it in her hole, thrusting your tongue as deep inside her as you could. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming at the feeling.

You couldn’t help but moan with your tongue inside her, she tasted so good and looked even better falling apart for you. Her hand started pulling at your shirt, signalling she wanted it off. Moving back for a second from her pussy to comply, you pull your shirt over your head and unclip your bra while you’re at it. She whimpered and brought a hand down to your cute nipples. Slowly caressing it as you giggled and jiggled them for her. Moving back to her pussy, you began licking her from bottom to top, tasting her juiciness. She was leaning back with her eyes closed, unable to do much but whimper. Encouraged by her response, you give one of her nipples a pinch, driving her crazy with all the stimulation.

Suddenly you pull away from her, stopping before she could cum on your tongue, you smile at her obvious irritation and whining. Smirking you give it a few moments before going right back to her pussy, this time going straight for her clit and sucking it into your mouth. Moving both your hands up her body until they reach her nipples, you begin tweaking them again. Alice couldn’t stop the scream that escaped her as she pressed her head deep into the couch, her eyes rolling back as she came on your tongue.

“Mom?!” Betty screamed as she dropped her purse. Alice jumped and turned towards the door. She could see Betty frozen in the doorway, not able to believe she just saw her mother having an orgasm in the living room. From her position, she could only see her mother not the person pleasing her. At that moment you popped your head up, face covered in pussy juice and your tits out with Alice completely naked. Betty couldn’t even process what she was seeing. Her best friend with her mother.

“What the hell!” Betty screamed and turned around not wanting to see you both naked.

“Oh my god” Alice mumbled, still a bit drunk but sobering quickly, she grabbed a blanket and pulled it over her as you moved to grab a cushion.

“Betty” you say surprised, not knowing how to explain you ate her mom out.

“How could you two do this? What is wrong with you?” She asked pissed beyond all belief as she turned around once more, checking to make sure you were decent now.

“Betty, I’m so sorry. Please let us explain”

“Explain? How are you going to explain this one? Let me guess, it was an accident. No, we’re done Y/n, I never want to see you again.” Betty spoke voice shaking, nails digging into her palm.

“Betty, no, please, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” you say tears welling in your eyes.

“No, get out of my house before I kill you for doing this.” She says storming off to her room. Alice barely gave you a glance before running after Betty, blanket wrapped around her and leaving all her clothes on the floor. “Honey, wait”

As soon as they were both out of the room, you smile, wiping the tears from your eyes. Everything turned out better than you had hoped for. Her reaction, her timing, it was perfect. Hearing their voices through the house, you couldn’t believe the hypocrisy of it all though, she was pretending to be your best friend and fucking your boyfriend but still claiming to be this innocent little girl. That was going to change, you were going to ruin her the way she ruined you. God this felt so good to see. Getting dressed quickly, you notice her purse on the floor and her phone peaking out. Smiling, you reach down and take her phone. The next step in your plan didn’t require her phone but it didn’t mean you couldn’t use it to your advantage. Texting Jughead on her phone, you ask him to come over to yours (Betty’s) urgently and not to check Instagram. You then deleted the texts and throw her phone back into her purse. Checking your own phone, you find the video you took the other day, and sign in to Betty’s Instagram account, posting it to her page. Logging off you leave the house, hearing Betty and Alice screaming up the stairs.

Your work here was done. Hearing Jughead’s motorcycle in the distance you quickly took off, not wanting anyone to see you there when it all went down. Going back to your house, you walked around all the packed-up boxes, you almost had everything ready to go. Dad was sending someone by next week to pick it all up and bring it to the compound. No one knew you were leaving, and no one was going to know until it was too late. They didn’t know who they messed with, but no one hurt a Stark and got away with it.

Getting between all three of the relationships your ex-best friend cherished the most in this world and her reputation was perfect, but it was only the first one. Destroying Archie Andrew's was the next, and did you have plans for him. Fuck, revenge really was sweet. By this time tomorrow, they’ll be seen all over campus. Gossip and social media spreads fast and you couldn’t wait until everyone saw sweet little Betty Cooper for who she really was.


End file.
